This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device typically controls backlight brightness through dynamic backlight modulation to thereby save energy and improve the display contrast and other image quality-of-picture effects. As illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a structural principle diagram of dynamic backlight modulation in the liquid crystal display in the prior art, the liquid crystal display device includes an image processing section configured to receive an input image signal, and to acquire backlight data according to grayscale brightness of the image signal, where on one hand, the image signal is converted in format in accordance with predetermined specifications of a display panel, and output to a timing controller (TCON) in a liquid crystal display section, and a timing control signal and a data signal are generated by the timing controller to drive the liquid crystal panel; and on the other hand, the acquired backlight data are output to a backlight processing section, and the backlight data are converted by the backlight processing section into a backlight control signal to control a backlight driver section to control brightness of backlight sources in a backlight assembly so that if the brightness of the image is high, then the backlight source will be driven for high backlight brightness, and if the brightness of the image is low, then the backlight source will be driven for low backlight brightness.